The World of Xyino
by KarmaToChaos
Summary: This a world my friends and I had created. It has world linked like Undertale and Naruto along with worlds we created and characters we had made. I hope you enjoy...


Rinku's strong and intimidating gaze looks down upon the two lands. The first seeming plentiful, light filled, and full of life. The second seeming more demented, dark tainted, and scathed by the unknown. A wide grin forms upon his face as he puts his arms down upon both the worlds. His head forms to some sort of metallic structure and his teeth sharp. His grin grows even more as he fires two beams of magnificent blue light upon both worlds. Once they hit, all life in an about 10 mile radius is completely wiped from the world. Two large pillars emerge from the ground soaring to heights of about 40 stories. As they both hit their peak a blue lightning strike hits both. A shockwave of power flows through the ground and out emerges many different characters and powers. These powers are far more powerful than anything either of those worlds have ever seen. The Keepers of darkness, light, earth, fire, death, life all emerge at once upon both lands. Rinku pops his book and pen to his hand and writes stories on some people who live on this world controlling the fate they may have. Some people's powers being created in laboratories, the environment or the the keepers themselves, he has made it. He chuckles and kicks his legs back before hearing a voice behind him.

"It was a big mistake making this, brother…" The voice whispers in his ear giving his a slight chill down his spine as the figures boney fingers run down his neck slowly and carefully sucking parts of his power out of his body, "You know i've wanted to destroy something just a beautiful as this and you have given me my chance… A chance to fulfill that want and greed!"

Rinku grabs his arm, "And if you try to ill make your life a living hell… this is the link I created! It's not some toy for you to play with! Now back off!" Rinku yelps turning and standing up. He is much shorter than the figure. It chuckles and taps his forehead.

"You don't seem to understand… I'm The Fallen! Everything that has a form of death or a want for destruction is MINE! Do you understand?! Now. Don't try and stop me…" They say turning there back. Rinku grabs their arm and they turn around. Their hood and skeleton like head glows a deep and luminescent red color before igniting into blue flame in anger. A low growl can be heard as the voice echos, "I said don't try and stop me!"

Rinku is pushed back after to yell. He tries once more with his hand glowing the same blue color as before but soon it shifts into a green color and his grip is tighter. He looks up to The Fallen in anger as his face once more growing into a metallic form, "You will do nothing of the sort. And if you even try… you will be stuck and forgotten in the place of no return do you hear me!?" Rinku yells out to him. His voice echos in anger and the blackness of his world grows to a slight grey color. The Fallen rips away from his grasp pulling a saber from his waist and aiming the tip at him. Rinku puts his arm out in return as a burst of magic combined and accumulated at the palm of his hand.

The Fallen chuckles deeply and takes a deep breath, "Why does everything we do end in some sort of fight, brother? Why can't we ever sort things out like… civilized people?" He says. Rinku tries to respond but The Fallen shushes him quickly with a wipe of his saber, "I already know the answer, because we are both GODS playing a little game. Or am I wrong. That IS what you said before you fired the linking spell"

Rinku sighs, "I linked them for a reason. I do things not for my own gain but for others gain. I may seem arrogant but I try to help. These worlds together could create a balance that was needed between both of them. But it you destroy it, that work will be for nothing," Rinku says.

The Fallen laughs once more looking down to his legs with an almost sinister grin sculpted into his face, "You STILL don't get it! Idiot! That's the sole purpose of my existence! It's to make sure YOU can't create or link anything, and i'm forced to rip this links apart even if it mean destroying that world," He explains. Rinku simply shakes his head in disapproval and The Fallen tilts his head to the right slightly, "No? Then i'll just have to take YOU with it!"

The Fallen lunges at Rinku. The ball of magic fires from Rinku's palm sending them back. The Fallen leaps again slicing Rinku's cheek making him bleed. For some reason, the blade had put something painful into his body. It made him wince and fall down on one knee with a growl as he uses his right hand to cover the wound and his other to stand up again. The low chuckle rings in Rinku's mind and his eyes widen. The sound sending fear into his heart and soul tearing and eating away at them both slowly attempting to take every ounce of willpower and determination he may have left in his body.

The Fallen's grin grows wider along with his eyes, "Yes! I got a hit! Now watch as death RIPS your soul apart!" they yells out. Rinku seems in pain as he coughs up blood and shakes in weakness. The effects grow stronger and stronger in his body until the point of he can't move. The Fallen walks up to Rinku grabbing his chin, "Now… leave me alone while you die here." He says throwing him down turning his back once more.

As he walks away, The Fallen feels as sharp pain in his chest. The flame of his head vanishes and he head a weak laugh from Rinku and he turns quickly seeing his on the ground looking up with two balls of energy. The ball in his left hand is a dark blue orb with his own power contained inside of it ,and in the other is a blood red orb containing The Fallens power. Rinku smashes his own power in his hand absorbing the essence from it gaining his full power back. As for The Fallen's, He stands and tosses it up and down with a cocky smile plasters between his lips.

"You did say you wanted to go into my world, right? Well… You can with only twenty percent of your power… you won't be able to do anything…" He says. The Fallen growls and stands. He tries to attack Rinku again but when he hits, Rinku crosses his arm feeling almost nothing.

The Fallen's eyes widen, "What?! Ho-" His words are cut short from the tap on the forehead of Rinku's finger. He waves as The Fallen's body glows blue and phases away into nothing.

He lands this the Uncharted land of The Void and seems to be knocked out cold. Rinku laughs lightly, "Finally… we can have some peace and quiet. Off to see some new adventures. What shall be the first story be…" He says tapping his pen on his head. He snaps getting an idea and begins writing. And so another story begins…


End file.
